


honey, we forgot the children

by blueandwhite



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Keylor is the mom(tm) friend, Team as Family, This is basically the plot of a teen movie, im not even ashamed of myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandwhite/pseuds/blueandwhite
Summary: The only thing Marcelo can ask himself after it happens is: “How the fuck this happened?”He does actually knows the answer and it does nothing but make him want to bang his head into the bus widow and then throw Sergio out of it for good measure. Because they are so fucked it’s not even funny and it’s all Sergio’s fault because he was the one to suggest going out to drink in their last night at Barcelona without Zidane knowing, celebrating their win in their last interscholar tournament and all that.And it was solely because of the killer hangover most of them nursed that no one realized that they are forgetting their underage (!!!) teammates behind in a strange city with nothing more than whatever is on their pockets.Or: Real Madrid is a school football team, people are left behind in Barcelona, Marcelo is freaking out, Sergio is fearing for his life, Keylor is going to murder them, and they cannot, under any circumstances, let anyone realize they left without the kids, not if they want to keep their heads and their coach’s job of course.





	honey, we forgot the children

Mateo has absolutely no idea how things went to hell so fast. 

No scratch that, he knows exactly when it was. It totally started when the team went out partying without letting anyone know and the older players got so drunk they could barely walk, Gareth started babbling about hair care, Rapha tried to seduce a table with his french skills, someone tried to get undressed and Mateo had to call Keylor, a responsible youth who never drank so he went to bed early instead like they all should have done, begging for him to help get their intoxicated teammates back into the small, not so cheap, hotel they are staying at.

Mateo should have know that it would end in tragedy. 

It was a given actually, the simple idea of a bunch of underaged kids going out with the worst fakests ID’s of the story of mankind to a cheap nightclub where the bartenders would give them drinks was a terrible one, added to the fact that they went out without telling their coach, or any adult for that matter, just made it all worse.

He just cant believe how big of a tragedy and that is is a big direct victim of it, that was never a part of the plan, he didn’t even drink last night for fuck’s sake. 

The bus was supposed to leave at 7:30 am sharp, that was what Sergio had told them the night before, after a long explanation about drink safety that came a bit too late because it was given inside the nightclub while their captain drank heaven’s know what, he made sure they remembered to set their alarms and dont be late, and that was  _ exactly _ what Mateo did so why the fuck he and his friends are staring at the empty spot where their bus should be?

“Oh God. Oh God. Someone please tell this is not happening.” Marcos demands grabbing the arm of a shell shocked Isco “Tell me they are just playing a prank on us or we are at the wrong place; that’s it right, we just got lost and the bus is somewhere else?”

“They are not playing a prank on us and we are totally on the right place.” Isco answers looking straight ahead “Guys i think we have a problem.”

Any other time Mateo would have laughed at Isco for stating the obvious but now he just nods like that is the cleverest thing he ever heard in his life, his mind slowly starting to go from numb to full panic mode. Ceballos has no such problem in calling him out however.

“You think we have a problem?” He hisses in indignant fury “You fucking think? They left us behind! Our teacher! Our bus! They left without us and now we are alone in a fucking parking lot in fucking Barcelona!”

“Language” Jesus scolds like he is a suburban mom rather than a teenager 

“Okay, okay we can’t panic” Mateo raises his voice and tries to dissolve the situation before it gets worse, saying that even when he is very much panicking “We just have to call them okay? And warm them that, you know, we are still  _ here,  _ and then they are going to come back and everything will be okay”

“But why did they left anyway? Did no one really realized eleven people are missing?” Luca asks frowning and probably questioning his father’s love for him

“I don’t know” Marco says looking every bit like a puppy who has been left behind and ouch right to the heart “Maybe they just assume we were already inside the bus? We left our things in our seats right? Maybe they assume it was us sitting there”

“They are probably all hungover so that makes sense, we all know how Sergio gets when he drinks” Mariano points out rolling his eyes probably remembering the time their captain showed up to class using only his boxers because he was so hungover he forgot to put on clothes

“But why aren’t them here?” Regui asks and dear lord his eyes are wet Mateo is not ready to deal with this “Sergio said the bus would leave at 7:30 am, and we even got here before that!”

“He must have said the wrong time then.” Borja may have shrugged like it’s not a big deal but he is gripping his backpack like the thing stole the last piece of his chocolate, knuckles white “They must have left earlier to avoid heavy transit”

“But that’s just make things worse” Odri exclams gesturing wildly and almost hitting Mateo in the face “Who knows how long they have been on the road? They can already be out of Barcelona right now.”

“Yeah but they have to come back for us, even if they are already in Madrid they can’t just leave us here” Mateo tries to reason with him even if he is worrying himself sick now

“Wait, wait how come only us get left behind? Where’s Fede, Theo, Brahim, Arra, Vinicius? They were with us when Sergio said we would leave at 7:30 am!” Isco is very clearly butthurt over the whole thing, not that anyone is going to blame him

“Vinicius wasn’t” Regui pipes on, clearly aware of the whereabouts of his roommate “He couldn’t get into the club remember? The dude in the door said he was far too young, but he wasn’t in our room when i got back so i guess he ended crashing up with Benzema and went with him in the right time”

“But wasn’t Benzema rooming with Rapha?” Luca asks

“Yeah but Rapha was so drunk he spend good part of the night throwing up” Mateo made a face remembering the unpleasant sounds coming from the bathroom that unfortunately was close to his own bed and the walls are paper thin

“Okay but what about the others? You guys think they are still sleeping inside?” Odriozola frowns looking back at the hotel worried that their teammates are going to wake up confused and alone

“Unlikely, Keylor ended up staying with Theo and Fede because they are too drunk to stay alone and Brahim and Arra ended up sleeping in his room, he was sharing it with Luka.” 

Since he didn’t drink Mateo can remember really well what happened that night, he was the one to call Keylor and Karim to help with their teammates after all and he remembers Keylor giving a dark look to a very drunk Sergio that promised the mother of all lectures when he saw how drunk Fede and Theo had gotten, he also remembers guiding a not so drunk but almost there Brahim to Keylor’s room because it would be easier for everyone if he slept there and Arra, not wanting to stay alone, just followed him there.

“This is such a mess” Marcos laments almost whining “It is giving me headache”

“Make it two of us” Dani murmurs and rubs his eyes, probably still a bit hungover himself

“Let's just call them” Jesus almost whins, his rule abiding little heart probably beating wildly “If we wait too much it will only make it worse”

“But who are we going to call?” Odri asked “Zizou? The school? Sergio? Marcelo?”

“Are you crazy we can't call the coach or the school!” Dani's eyes went wild like that is the craziest thing he ever heard

“Why not?” Luca asks clearly offended in his dad's behalf

“Because how are we going to explain it? Like yes mister we are here in the hotel, you know the one in Barcelona, because our captain told us the wrong time and the bus left without us, yeah the bus forgot us here and we have nothing but the clothes in our bodies, oh why he said the wrong time? Funny story, i guess it was because he was already drunk, yes sir i said drunk, we went to a club last night, all of us, yes i know we are all underage but we got here safely in the ealies hours of dawn!” Borja says all that in a high pitched voice and they all laughed despite the situation, the sheer ridiculous energy of the whole thing a bit surreal

“Point taken” Luca admits with a grim expression “Dad wouldn't just rip his pants, he would get a aneurysm”

“Wait, wait, I'm the only one seeing the problem here?” Regui put his hand up like they are in Misters Raul's class “Mister has to know about this, if he doesn't how are they going to come back? We can't just call any of the guys, what are they going to do? Say they forgot their luggage and need to go back? It will never work”

“But if we do tell Mister he will have to tell the school. And losing eleven of your students is not going to look good, specially this way”

Mateo hates this idea, even voicing it makes something unpleasant set on his stomach. Their principal, Mr Perez, has a pretty big historic of firing members of the staff sometimes for the dumbest reasons and they all really, really like Zizou, not only because he made the team win almost every tournament they joined but because he genuinely cares for them and is always there when they need. Mateo can't imagine finding a better coach.

“We can’t let my dad get fired!” Now it's Luca who looks like a sad puppy, this day is getting worse and worse

“Let's just call Sergio then” Mariano says already starting the call “And tell him to put on speaker with Marcelo so we can come up with a plan that gets us in that bus but doesn't led to Mister getting fired”

The other boys just went closer to him, still standing in the parking lot- Mateo supposes they are lucky that the bus used to be in a secluded corner that gives them the tiniest bit of privacy- getting ready to have one of the most awkward talks of their lives. When Sergio finally picked up, voice laced with sleep, Mariano put it on speaker and Mateo tried to not yell at his dumbass captain.

“Call Marcelo and put it on speaker, we need to talk with you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken serious, like for real this is like a teen movie plot put into fanfic form in not even a very skilled way, this is just to have some fun and i hope someone can enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it!  
> Also english is not my first language and all mistakes are mine!


End file.
